


Kiss The Boy

by sarahjacobs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bc I just watched it for the millionth time, Canon Era, M/M, but not too bad I don’t think, its kinda sad, this is based off the 92 movie, very briefly mentioned sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjacobs/pseuds/sarahjacobs
Summary: Times when Jack Kelly wanted to kiss David Jacobs





	Kiss The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I love the ‘92 movie a lot, it’s what got me into newsies; as a result of watching it for the millionth time I created this.

Jack Kelly had only just met David Jacobs but he was already falling fast. So what if Jack only wanted to be partners with David because of Les? Things changed as the day went on. David actually listened to what Jack had to say without interrupting him and maybe Jack liked that.

He looked away from the shoes on his feet to find David already staring at him. "Who was he and why was he chasing you? And what is this refuge?"

"The refuge is a jail for kids. That guy chasing me was Snyder, the warden," Jack replied honestly. He continues answering their questions until Medda shoo's them out.

"You wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye would ya Medda?" He asks her and she laughs.

Jack laughs at the look of fascination on David's face as Medda let them stay. Jack grabs hold of David's tie and pulls him along. He turns to look at David, letting go of his tie and staring at him a little longer than necessary. Jack slowly lowers his eyes to look at David's lips, he quickly shakes his head and looks away.

—

The second time, the first time being at Medda's theatre, that Jack wanted to kiss David had been on a fire escape. David invited Jack over to his house for dinner and afterwards they went out onto the fire escape. David had chosen to stand close to Jack as they talked back and forth.

"So, how'd your Pop get hurt?" Jack finally asks. He leaned on the fire escape and stared at the street below, refusing to look at David.

"At the factory," David says. Jack notices David somehow got closer to Jack. "It was an accident. He's no good to them anymore, so they just fired him."

Jack catches his eye and neither of them turn away. Jack is glad for the darkness because he can feel a blush spreading across his face. They were close, Jack could almost-

"David, it's time to come in now," Mayer says, and that's what causes the two boys to quickly look away.

"Alright," David agreed, "Jack, why don't you stay here tonight?" David looked at him hopefully but Jack shook his head.

"Ah, no thanks, I gotta place of my own. But your families real nice, like mine," Jack tells him. David smiles.

"See You tomorrow."

"Alright," Jack says and begins to make his way down the stairs.

"Carrying the banner," David laughs and Jack can't help but laugh a little also.

"Carryin' the banner," Jack replies and shakes David's hand. Jack holds David's hand a little longer than necessary. David was the first to pull it away, he smiles one last time before turning around.

—

The third time was during a fight. Well, not an actual fight but the newsies had stormed the gates and were ripping up the evening papers. As well as shoving over delivery carts and overall making a huge mess. David worried that them being violent could end badly, but so far neither Wiesel nor the Delancey's were trying anything so neither did the newsies. Therefore Jack watched as papers flew around him and grinned as he tore the papers and helped push over delivery carts.

Jack felt someone grab onto his arms and he turned quickly. "Jack," He says. Jack smiles widely at him.

And it seemed that nothing else mattered but David. It wasn't the time or place, Jack told himself but he couldn't help it. He stared at David's lips and for a split second he could have sworn David was leaning in. Then time moved quickly and he was being pushed and shoved. Jack heard a loud whistle and immediately ran.

"Cheese it!" He shouts. Jack looks for David, feeling stupid for having left him behind. "Cheese it, it's the bulls!"

—

Snyder had Crutchie. Jack couldn't think of anything else but Crutchie, not even David who was desperately trying to keep everyone calm.

"Let's soak 'em for Crutchie!" Jack shouts. They all start running for the gates, pushing and shoving Scabs.

"Jack!" He hears Racetrack yell, "Jack! It's a trick!"

Jack is then surrounded. "Heya Jacky boy," Oscar taunts him as a man with a chain grins at him. And Jack is looking for David while trying not to get hit by the man swinging the chain.

"Never fear Brooklyn's here!" Spot shouts and Jack nearly cries in relief.

"Hey Spot," Jack says, before returning to the fight. Jack doesn't stop fighting but he can't help but look for David also. He notices the crib slowly being pushed out and he cheers.

“Boys!” He hears Denton shout. Jack looks for Denton but is being shoved as the other boys cheer all around him.

“Jack!” David says and Jack watches as he grows closer and closer. Jack stares at him and David pulls him into a hug. Jack wraps his arms around him tightly, “Boys!” Denton repeats and Jack pulls away from David. And then there’s a flash as a picture is taken.

—

The fourth time Jack thought about kissing David was at the newsies rally they had planned. Jack sang quietly along with Medda, watching Sarah before getting up to dance.

He can see David take a seat beside Spot and Jack can’t help but feel jealous. He didn’t expect Spot and David to start talking and he definitely didn’t expect to see Spot leaning in closer and closer as they talked. Jack was pretty sure the jealousy was just making him think that, because Jack was pretty sure Spot and Race we’re together.

Jack shook his head and continued dancing with Medda, smiling and laughing with the rest of his boys. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. David said something, but Jack didn’t understand what he said. David gripped Jack’s shoulder and Jack stared down at David’s lips. Jack’s heart began pounding in his chest when David began pulling him closer. Maybe David would-

“It’s Snyder!” He shouted and Jack suddenly froze. Jack quickly turned to Medda to thank her, before being ushered away by David.

—

Pulitzer threatened Davey. Pulitzer threatened David. His David. He threatened Jack’s newsboys, his family all because they were winning. Pulitzer was scared of loosing and because of that he threatened the things Jack cared about most. Jack could call off the strike and work for Pulitzer or continue with the strike and risk his boys and his David being thrown in jail.

Jack was then being led out of the office. He kept his eyes trained on his shoes as he walked down the many steps. “Jack!” He heard someone shout. Jack froze and looked up, locking eyes with David. Jack’s heart began racing as David ushered for him to run. And Jack did. Jack would do anything David told him to.

“C’mon! Keep running!” David shouted and Jack slowed his pace. He couldn’t keep running, David could get hurt. Jack took a deep breath.

“You shouldn’t ‘ave done this, Dave!” Jack shouts at him, “They could put you in jail!” Jack glared at David this time, but it was too dark and Jack couldn’t tell the expression on David’s face.

“I don’t care!” David shouted at him.

Jack grew angry, he reached out to David, “C’mere!” He grabs David’s shirt and pushes him against the wall. Jack notices how close they were, way too close, but Jack can’t make himself move. “What about your family?” Jack asks him. David doesn’t respond and Jack pushes his hands against David’s chest. “What happens to them if you go to jail? You don’t know nothing about jail!”

Jack can feel David’s breath fanning against his face. He can feel the rise and fall of David’s chest. Jack leans forward, an inch keeping him from kissing David. Jack looks up from David’s lips to find his eyes are closed. Jack feels his own breath hitch. David wanted, maybe David wanted Jack to kiss him. Jack hesitates but pushes his lips against David. It’s nothing more than Jack’s lips against David’s. Neither of them move, but it was enough to make Jack’s stomach flip and his heart skip a beat. Jack felt his face grow warm as he moves away. David stares at him with wide eyes.

“Now thanks for what you’ve done, but you get outta here!” Jack says loudly.

“I don’t understand!” David shouts back and Jack can’t seem to catch his breath.

“I don’t understand neither!” Jack shouts, “But just get outta here!” Jack pushes David away from him. David halts, staring at him.

“No!” David protests. Jack wants nothing more than to pull him back and kiss him senseless. Jack nearly laughs as he comes to a realization. Jack can get David thrown in jail two ways: Not working for Pulitzer and continuing with the strike and if Jack dares to love David they both can go to jail.

“Go!” Jack shouts and David still hesitates. Jack watches him huff and turn around. Jack feels his throat close up and David walks away, but Jack refuses to cry. He would not cry. Not even over David Jacobs.

—

 


End file.
